Engine manufacturers are adapting to the new abundance of natural gas by contemplating engines that can operate utilizing primarily natural gas or primarily distillate diesel fuel, or both. In general, natural gas engines have advantageously been constructed with lower compression ratios than their counterpart diesel engines. A dual fuel engine with a fixed compression ratio may inherently operate less than optimally for at least one of the gaseous or liquid fuels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,739 is of interest for teaching a variable compression ratio piston assembly in which a variable volume fluid chamber is defined between a pin carrier and the piston. Changing the volume of fluid in the variable volume chamber changes the distance between the centerline of the pin and the burn surface of the piston, thus changing the compression ratio of the engine.
The present disclosure as directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.